


Abnormal

by OrphanPage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humanity's Strongest, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanPage/pseuds/OrphanPage
Summary: Escaping the dabbers of the past a young military police soldier transfers her residence to survey corps. In a life faced by challenges, constant deaths, and titan looming over the existence of the world. The situation only gets worse when the equation of love is summed up. Needless to say, forming a bond and finding love isn't something humanity's strongest soldier indulges in.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Oath To Dedicate The Heart

"[Name] [Last Name], stohess district, wall Sheena, reporting for duty, sir."

Thumping fist on the chest with a proper inclined degree, straight crest, and other hand boxed behind, you took the proper measure not to make the salute despicable. At slightest if it comes to the head of the survey corps, Erwin Smith. The one who devoted himself to lead the mission of uprising mankind, above the man-eating monster. If said Respectable.

"Good to see you, soldier, at ease." He said with his hands clasped on the desk. A faint addressing smile adorned his features, perfectly going with his honey-coated voice. The sight of his office was hailing, the smell of ink and oak in the air was mixed with certain scents of Cologne. Even though his huge book collection partially distracted your brain, his blue eyes and overall aristocracy features kept you focused. If you admitted he reminded you of the men in nobility circle. And not some higher up in the high casualty military branch. Let alone a soldier. 

You instantly shook your head in disbelief, you were here for the purpose. The discussion of a man possessing some rich gene's is for another day.

The letter of recommendation you sent a week before for enlisting in scout, as a transfer from the military police got accepted and now you were here. In scout's headquarters.

"Sir, thank you for having me, here...On such short notice." You said being courteous.

"We can't keep a capable soldier waiting, can we?" He replied in a lower generic tone. What just was that really, a barb or praise. You had no idea. Since flattery is a sin, you convinced yourself, he had no appreciation in the bag for you, not yet, not this early. He was either kind or was a smooth talker. Nothing in between. 

"I'm flattered you think that way, sir."

soon, you both cut off the idle, short talks, which none of had time for. Taking into account how busy morning hours are in the military. It was better if you wrapped this up as quickly as possible. As presumed the next minutes, went by in silence, him going through your records and you patiently waiting for him to speak. 

Don't know why but that small action got you cold feet, a sign of body responding against competent thinking. It's a suicide, joining scouts, it will get you nowhere but killed, the rational part of your brain called out. You could still leave this place calling it a prank, but your beliefs ceased you from leaving your ground. You mustered up your courage convincing yourself it was the best choice. The choice you made in the fully conscious mind and not in the middle of a drunk night.

Erwin there still had his deep neck into the files, brows furrowed. With all the calm aura surrounding him, it was hard to read him. 

Is he agitated? Hardly. But, it's not every day he got to work on the transfer request. Sometimes it would be of corps members preferring to get transferred into the garrison. After witnessing hell beyond the walls. An additional example of how bravery can get you so far. Though, who would blame them? They have their loved ones waiting at home for their return.

Unknowingly, your gaze drops from no particular to the tip of shoes. Not to question why your feet are small but mainly to hide disappointment lingering on your face. Loved one? before you had any chance to cope up with past resentment. The commander's voice snapped you back to reality.

"One of the top graduating cadets, exceptional proficiency, and after offering years of service to his majesty through military brigade, you want now to serve as a soldier in survey corps. What an unusual request." He said without sparing you a glance.

Top graduate? If only you had quality work to back up that ego. Service to the king? Highly misgiving, the king wanted nothing more than sitting around in the lush castle and free meal from the royal kitchen. A soldier?... 

"Yes sir, as we have sworn to serve our king, it's our duty to do so, but sir, I would dare to say I'm much suited for the assault than an organized military use." The declare of self proclaim delighted you in no essence. As the pitch of your voice came more out as a hybrid of guilt and discomfort than a pure mixture of confidence.

Yet, he seemed to don't mind it. But notice either way. And you doubt he might need a long explanation for that. Least if it's an honest explanation as he settled to play rhetorical with you. Still, why you had the feeling of putt off? The calmness you tried to attain wasn't helping you either. And the clasped hands behind your back became clammy as anxiety in your stomach curled up.

"Is that so, we'll see about that soon enough." 

He and his fucking rhetorical, now how in world we're you supposed to react to that. 'Oh, you will see about that when I knock out a few titans on the ground' the response in your head wasn't subtle. And also, too rich coming from who never set an eye on the outside world, let alone faced a titan. The board line of uncertainty took over as you stayed silent closing the topic with a dubious ending.

The uncomfortable shift of leg and formal exchange between Erwin and you would have been less apprehensive if it wasn't for someone breathing on your neck.

"Praline and anxiety." The blonde said and straightened up his posture.

You sure you caught that mustache man smirking at himself while walking towards the desk. That man just sniffed you like it's the most normal thing in the world. Your first reaction to that was a painfully shocked face that he knows about rare bouquet sold only in eastern markets of wall Sheena later, melted into an embarrassment of downward gaze at shoe point, that he read you like an open book. Or rather smelled. Only a spirit full of life won't be anxious, nervous and so not comfortable in front of these important people. 

The most difficult part to be contempt in an ease position and pass the urge to rub the section on the neck to avoid tickling. At the moment, you wished nothing but for a soul to conceal you in the holy wall's refundable column. 

To the contrary Erwin seemed to enjoy this little drama as he chuckled. Kudos to your previous ludicrous reaction it wasn't surprising to see your cheeks taking the color of faint red. His reaction only added more embarrassment to the already existing baggage. "Squad leader mike has a habit of greeting new people by stuffing, oddness aside, he is a skilled soldier, I doubt he meant anything else by that," He said looking over you. was that really a trial or they found no one to prank around in the morning. Whatever might be the case it was one of the weirdest habits you ever heard of. 

Your response to that was plane, a gentle nod as an assurance of understanding and a nervous smile provoked by side. Still, you don't get it. What sort of litigation you did to claim the honor of being in the presence of these peculiar men's; A devoted soldier, idealistic leader, and a complete inanimate.

Speaking of him.

The sunlight wafting through the window provided you enough visage to know who was standing in your sideline of sight. It would be hard to be mistaken about this man. Hand folded on chest, black hair styled in undercut and back leaning against the bookshelf. Thanks to the files you read about important corps members before crashing in their place. It took zero effort to identify that the person was none other than Captain Levi, in flesh, the strongest soldier humanity has to offer.

Even if it was only months for his service in survey corps rumors, tales, and legends about him already spread through places, even to the filthiest. The brigade was no exception. Sure, that is an understatement, but what you don't understand the reason of stare from the point you stepped into this spacious office of commander. Not just that, but a nasty one.

Much to your relaxation, he hadn't said a word, but actions speak louder than words. And he seemed to be dropping that implication from his stare.

You always had little deeds of being assertive, but as the situation demanded you wanted to tilt your head towards him to ask 'Is there something on my face?'. If only you had the courage to spare and time and interest for it. It was about time you gave up as your conviction of remaining indifferent and ignoring his very existence was strong. Because the neutral face and cold eyes you saw from your periphery vision were about enough.

Still, if terms come to exaggerate his viewpoint on you; the thing titans with asshole throw out and you would be synonyms. 

of course, your conclusion was ridiculous, cause in normal eyes one could assume him having a bad day. But reality seemed to be leaning on another side—that is him being not pleased by your occurrence. That was not a problem. Not at all. The only problem, he was seeing right through you. Peeling off every last layer of your confidence. 

Despite that, what's the point of whole intimidation? A question begging to be asked.

"There must be a reason why this sign over is happening, soldier. What is that interior isn't offering to you? Giving away the luxury of life to come face-off titans with us. You must be a brave soul." Erwin asked.

The whirling thought allowed your mind to come off a response with a 'huh' sound and raised bow like you forgot why you're here in the first place. Giving off the impression of the dumb shell. Minutes go by, you tried to speak but the anxiety was possed over your body like a spell, and signature tingling was hard to avoid. 

words stuck in your throat. You could speak again in no time if you had a moment or two to register your thoughts. 

"Stop wasting our time, speak up."

By the tone and irritation in it was apparent, he was the one who spoke. In a moment your body becomes rigid, the chillness he brought to you by his mere voice was startling.

Erwin gave him a stare from the corner of eyes, here how badly you wanted to be in unison with him, and tell him to shut up and stop running your crumb of solace.

Commander took your silence in an account and leaned in with his chin resting on intertwined fingers. "If personal reason, then I don't intend to pry." He said. Now his serious voice was missing the usual warmth. His whole expression could be described as he was skeptical, suspicious of your devotion? Perhaps. Yet understandable. Why you wanna join? you ask yourself. Finding a fancy way of dying? That is chewed and spit out by a nude monster? Maybe. No, you had worn yourself out enough by patrolling the city to maintain order among rich cunts, doing extra work while you're superior get laid, played gamble.

You had reached the threshold where you can no longer stand the public abuse. And is too ignorant to gain higher ranks just to change the system of corruption. You heavily breathed in paying no attention to the surrounding. Fist clenched by your side, the military disorganization wasn't your excuse but the life that you lived to this date.

"Commander, the recent disaster of breach of the wall Maria knocked me to my sense. The interior has a lot to offer but my life would be more worthy of fighting for freedom and fairness than being sloped in the luxury." You stared right into him, there was some sort of spark glinting in your eyes. "Sir, to be honest, I'm tired of living cattle life and so done with the idea of living inside the walls. Our life has a cause and I mean to dedicate to mankind's victory. Even in crumb so, let me join in, I promise to give great service to humanity to the very end." You said out loud, your raw thoughts, unscripted, unfiltered, and honest.   


The determination you expressed should be reasonable to get his acceptance. Or you thought so-

Before anyone had a chance, to sum up, all things you said, he spoke. "We may give you applause for that..." 

You turned your neck quick to the source of the voice. By the time you did, he already pushed himself off the bookshelf he was crouching in and was steeping towards you. Slowly yet too fast to register.

Step...

"...Not so many people wake up from a life of Riley and are idiot enough to join us."

Step...

"....Levi" He ignored Erwin's call. Few seconds and he had his head dipped in front of you.

The narrow dull grey eyes drilled into yours, enough to crush remaining of your shred "...So what is that you really want?"

"Sir…?"  
  
He got hold of a fistful of your white shirt collar in the right hand and yanked you forward. Forcing to look straight to him. Validating dominance in an unhealthy way.

"You act like Sina cunt and you would bleed to death like one too when titan kicks off the bucket" One more yank "Joining the scouts? why don't you take my advice and knit a sweater in the interior, Instead."

You wouldn't have mistaken his words as the hinting lack in your abilities but it was his absurd way of addressing 'Go kiss the king's ass'. The quick scan across the room and amusement was nowhere to be found on their faces. That doesn't mean you were going to wait for someone to defend you in this situation. You hoped they don't it will only cause more humiliation.

You decided to be civil with this. It would be more beneficial than irrational speaking your thoughts out. "With all due respect, sir. I believe my place is here." You gathered enough courage to meet his eyes. "A-As much as I want to assist, I have to respectfully refuse your offer." You refused to give any satisfaction or feed to his supremacy. You meant it, as those words left your mouth with affluent fluency of Sheena accent.

"Levi, enough intimidation, and please have some decency to show respect to a lady," Erwin ordered.  


His eyes scan your face; Pickering, frustrating.

  
He clicked his tongue and eventually let go of your collar. In a harsh way that you stumbled a few steps back, it was shameful to admit that you found so much support in his grip. Grabbing the air you somehow maintained a balance posture, quickly adjusted your fabric, the chasmic frown deepened on your face. You stared at the chenille carpet underneath, wouldn't be any better placed to get your ass flipped on right? The cherry on the top was in front of the commander. Everything turned out in favor, today was the worst for the reporting day. You should have guessed it.

Real question. Did you piss them that off? you still left unicorn fabric past the wall when you stormed out of the officer's room. Why was he so hostile? Weren't corp eager to take any extra hand they may get.

You had your eyes glued to the ground and when you thought you could finally breathe again, he spoke. "Erwin, unlike you, I won't put my comrades at risk just because some kid thinks she is tough shit." You weren't looking but you know he had his eyes on you. "The pit-hole suits you, crawl back where you came from." 

His words were to be taken as an order rather than optional. If you were to defend yourself in it would be no other form than lashing out. The corner of your lips twitched in if he adds one more insult it would be about the time when you will give him a taste of his own medicine. After all, you can't have people moping the floor with your self-esteem 

Erwin now had enough of his subordinate. "Levi I order you to stop."

His attention was totally on Levi "I despise to waste time out of your schedule. We will discuss strategy revision later, you're dismissed."

Erwin here understood you both couldn't have a Proper exchange unless he was gone. What luck. For you to happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people around. 

"Whatever you say, sir." He said in a husky voice after a long pause, which could infer hundreds of things.

Taps of footsteps grew lighter and farther, followed by a crack and close of the door, being evident of him departing from the scene.

As you felt his aura of disapproval leaving the area you chined up, facing straight. We lived in the world of a man-eating monster only the walls know how hard it was to digest the fact that, some mp bastard suddenly having a change of heart. 

You weren't obligated to believe this but to think it might the corps method to cultivates the necessary qualities of a soldier. Conscientious rite of passage, by intimidation, if necessary. Well, that takes you back, old training days in the cadet corps. The only merit it's wasn't as harsh as the instructors' headbutt, but you can't be sure when it will come from him. Even thoughts about it, make you rub the middle of the forehead.

Erwin sighed audibly "...pardon on behalf and I request you to overlook his ill-mannered behavior..." You turned back to him instantly from the closed-door frame that you were gazing more than necessary. The relief you gained was no match to the tension in the room.

"I assure you, he meant no disrespect." He tried to clear out the situation. "...its the work stress that is making him all irked."

What are you his then? Punching bag??

"As suspect-I understood his burden sir...responsibility and stress come in the same pack." You answered, barely passing an urge to clasp hand on mouth.

You had your doubt about taking offense over his actions. You should have by now but getting at grasp from where you were it was hard. You tried to put yourself in his shoes if some mp came in here saying I have shot in a titan killing sure you would be hella pissed. Indeed true but, no matter the circumstances he went far with his action, even to the level of an assault. When the time comes you would make him aware of how harsh his actions were. For now, you managed to calm the anger stirring in the stomach.

"Glad you understand. Now to the business." 

Direct interpretation of let's act like nothing happened.

And unsurprisingly you were fine with that.

Pattering, Erwin raised a hand to interrupt and began to go through a standardized list of questions, which came to halt eventually. Longest ten minutes you ever felt.

"As you know, soldier, the scout regiment deals with the outside world. You should be aware of the danger and risk these pursuit has to offer." He asked.

You pulled a picture of imaginary giants in the mind. "The salute is my oath sir, with that I accept any risk which may come."

"Still, at last, let me ask, you certain of your decision?" Erwin pressed.

I want to be useful...

That's the only thing you could think of at that moment. Having that giddy feeling of opening a new book. You knew that thinking and feeling, you experienced this before still now, it was all over bullshit, there was nothing you could gain out of this. It would put you in a higher place. that's all. But, there was no turning back now. 

"I'm sir." You declared. "Thank you for your concern."

He pushed his chair back, stood up, noise cracked, and opened the drawer beside. "Very well then, we welcome you to the survey corps..." They're welcome of course no matter a titan fodder or slayer depending upon their abilities. 

You smiled. "Thank you, sir."

He gave you a nod and added. "The soldier outside will escort you to the barracks, you will have your duty, training schedules, and supervisor assigned in a day." You reached the paperwork that needed to be filled out, from his hand.

"You have proven yourself a courageous soldier. Hereby now, you are part of the survey corps and I expect great things from you in the future. Your dismissed, private." He said.

Consideration felt good if only by little, you feeling proud, saluted. "I won't disappoint, sir..."


	2. Face Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden."

It shouldn't bother you.

As you're certain it's driving you to insanity. It was bothersome.

The incident where he ruined your shred of dignity, in front of the people who would be premiere in your line of work. Just based on the thought of you being submerged by endless cynicism. The point being, he was the bother.

As the fact of the matter, nothing was as important as how you make most of the given opportunity. So, you pushed all of the thoughts back of your mind, basked mixtures of feelings; when you wore the new, regular uniform. With an insignificant yet crucial change of different military patches. Scout's legions wing emblem on your back made you more allegiance towards humanity than peoples of the Crown.

The day was dawn crisp and clear, good to kick start into survey corps. Yet, you struggled to keep eyelids full open, face fresh. The natural reaction of your body, in protest of getting up, was overlooked by you. And will, until the time when you get used to this 'wake up before the fucking sunrise' routine. Besides the squadmates, morning sleep is the last thing you missed.

Now minus the sleep, because the rooms you were assigned in women's barracks along with the other roommates lacked other essential things. A rug that reached toe height, a bed without cracks that don't make noise when you move in sleep, and damn that window won't even budge open upon on try. Not much to ask, which they call luxury. Quite true. You weren't complaining either just blaming your ability to adapt and adjust.

The castle settings' headquarter was huge for the number they had. Cruel but true. In between long corridors and multiple doors, it was difficult to find a way around. However today, you had a press of time to meet your Captain for the upcoming schedules. Soon, you stumbled in front of the door where the major was. The unused library, an old oak door upon opening, was greeted by a standing human with a pile of books hiding their face. The person never thought some idiot might pass in the same moment as them.

In a moment, you stepped back. "Wait!"

Too late.

A high-pitched wail escaped your throat which came out as "Kffkaghkkfh" and your back torso hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Pain wracked through your body as books scattered around, on the ground, some hitting your face, on your nose worst of all which does not come with the fabrication of a 'good morning' start.

"Damn." You cursed.

As your mind filtered things that happened you sensed a presence. Her face was goofy, a incriminate shadow against the bright background of the library door. Mouth pinned in a smile, both hands on the side of your hips, her knees on the ground, and you under her.

"…Oh hi there how nice of you, came to say hello?" She said crouching forward. "You must be her, [Name] right, I didn't read your files though Erwin did tell me you have a background in science, which to be precise, I'm curious to know, how about-"

Don't know what about her face made you crawl backward. Which in some sense earned a chuckle from her. 'what's funny you thought.

"How silly of me. I never introduced myself properly." Her ear-to-ear grin melted into a smaller one and for some strange reason maintained the same position. "I'm Zoe hange at your service-"

You didn't get to react in time before. Either because of the lazy start of the day or lack of hot beverage in the morning. But now you jolted up straight on your legs to formally introduce yourself to your captain.

"Don't need to be formal. I would like to have a more friendly relation between us." Waving her hands-off she started picking up the books and added. "…Let's discuss the schedule in my office."

"……Sure?"

There were some of the soldiers who pass you yawning their tired 'mornings' which she shouted back in a spurt all the while the soles of your boots thumped rhythmically against the flooring. Silent eventually lead to one-sided interrogation from her bombarding with a question.

"So, your specialty is mechanics but have a good amount of experience in chemistry?" She asked.

"I was privilege enough to learn a handful of lessons on both." You corrected.

"Good, good, you would be helpful." She said amidst her excitement.

Whereas your silence only provided her a place to continue babbling. "So, what do you think about the Titans are mechanical apparatus of steam or compound-related to that? I have lots of theories to work on right now but this one is stuck up, think you can lighten up that topic for me?"

You know so little about your new captain, you were surprised to see a soul interested enough to study those creatures. Considering their significant impact, on humans. It shouldn't be unexpected when finally someone likes hange is there to study them. At moment your brain worked frantically to sort thought she was unloading.

"Hange, I have a lesser idea about those creatures still, inserting that means ignoring the natural bio-structure of individuals." The brunette nodded in and realized how simple things she misses out on while working.

"So [Name], other than that is there any compound or certain chemical which causes internal decaying of limb muscle to make them lightweight...?" Hange asked, in skeptical.

"I could think of something if you would be more precise." You questioned.

"Ahh, I knew you would be interesting...Anyways it was during my expedition. I once kicked a limb of a titan and I was shocked to find it so lightweight."

"Unlike its body proportion, I thought-"

She cut you off. "It would be massive in mass right? Girl, but that wasn't the case."

You raised a bow at her statement, what strange creatures. "There are certain enzymes which can break down the matter when adequate temperate conditions are applied, it's hard to detect so we can also assume it's because of bacterial growth inside the body?........maybe."

"Bacterial...? It still depends on the age factor for the growth, doesn't it? So, how would you explain the disappearance of titan shell after a blow to the neck?" She continued. And it went till you reached her office door. The amount of energy she drew out of you in a sheer five minutes is alarming. May the holy walls grant you enough to make it to the end.

"Woah, I have to write everything you said down before it slips away and the new theory I have. Mind stocking the books for me." She placed them in your hand and ran inside.

Is that your imagination or people here the habit of pushing you around. Probably not, cause they do.

The sight you were greeted wasn't pleasant. Every inch of her office was occupied with different stuff, papers scattered on the floor. The beverage stain and mug were still as it is from walls know-how long.

To no surprise, you found Hange already writing on papers she found on the ground. "I'm trying to make the best of my time still, cleaning is the last thing, hope Levi doesn't crash in here anytime soon."

Ugh, his mere name brought a chill to your spine.

Besides, you walked in and placed the books on the table. "...Do he have disapproval towards untidiness?"

"Well…This place isn't in shambles because of him." She said.

You raised a bow and didn't quite understand what she wanted to say. Still, shrugged it off. While hange was busy you arranged the books, that were to be placed in thirteen different places, a typical arrangement which only she can understand, and no one else. You admired her collection though. It was huge. Given how expensive they are nowadays.

"You seem interested in books. I mean reading all of this." You asked out of curiosity. Superior here had a lot of things to do and making time out to read those books as a hobby was difficult.

"They are all required for my experiments you know." She murmured through her mind had forgotten your very existence. "I'm studying things but the information I want on them is so less."

The silence drifted slowly on the conversation as you hold on to it. "If only the department of the study had more feat. I think things would have been different." You had no understanding why you whispered it out of blue.

Hange's eyes sparkled behind the frame. "There was one in mitras?"

"Oh! There was one but to be accurate, it was a group of left-out wallist proposing the theories. Sadly it didn't last long said on how it caused an uproar among them on how one's hunch cannot defy someone's logic. The administration suggested it was necessary to build anti weaponry against them than trying to understand those things. Ridiculous if confessed." You replied. "Also it was lack of subject for study, of course, can't transfer a titan in Interior over a hunch and hypothesis."

"So, Is there any way to get hands-on their works," she said softly almost like a mumble.

You placed the last book on the shelves. "Further studies were prohibited and all that information are confidential, no traces we're left you would hardly find anything regarding that matter." You shook your head.

"Because people ruling over us are morons and they want us to remain morons for the reason of fair shares. Even if there aren't any strong reason in this case." You commented sincerely.

Being in the corps gives you hope regardless of the lack of progress on the titan research concerned you. The thing you never thought much about in past days wasn't adding up, why the ministry would shut down such an important study. The more you know about the enemy the better then again right? Then again you have no idea like most of the things. You're convinced she was thinking the same.

Hange propped her cheek on her palm, seemed deep in thought. "...I don't get it..."

Here, you two unceremoniously didn't notice the door being push open, as two soldiers walked in. "Captain, recruits are all lined up-"

"One moment, moblit..." She sighed and added, "There are more missions than usual and so less time for experiments." You ducked back to avoid the spilling of ink droplets from the shake of the pen, she did remove the clogging. Hope she isn't absent-minded like this during the time outside the walls. You shrugged that thought it was too soon to judge.

She pushed her goggles up to the forehead as her figure turned to you. In instant, her hands held you by the shoulder marking you in one place. And you had the urge to ask. "Wait..what hange-"

Her figure leaned too close for your comfort as said, Survey Corps members did master the art of invading people's personal space. No surprise. She scanned you with her chocolate brown ones "Be my assistant-"

You shook your head in disbelief. "I'm still a recruit, I can't be your assist-"

"Of course, that would be a waste of your particular talent. It's only a matter of time also you have knowledge which those books don't-"

Moblit sensed an urgency to jump in between you two. "Captain, please don't get carried away recruits have work cut out for them with all the mission and training." He then turned to you. "Please don't be obligated to agree with cap-"

Hange suddenly palmed his face as a way to shut him out. He only murmured some words of non-understanding under it before being pushed.

"Boy! You have no idea how in need we are for youthful talent like her. [Name] will come aboard, after all, I don't want to twist her arm for convincing..." her hands smoothly slide down to your arm"...but well that would be fun."

Moblit glanced up from you to hange, eyes wide. "Captain, are you lacking human compassion?"

"Wait, Hange-"

It took six minutes and two men's strength to get rid of hange from your back. Only because you agreed on assisting her in the line of work. Moblit and your other teammate gave you a look of sympathy and hope to make it out alive. Further spending time with her, you were glad to be proven that she wasn't entirely crazy and your work was more inclined towards lab assistant and a poor victim of her titan theorized storytelling. Until three in the morning.

As you understood her reason for babbling and your knowledge was put up to some use so, you tolerated her which to no surprise developed as a habit of you two chattering about titan theory and leads of it on regular basis.

Two weeks flew by, the introduction to your horse Lincoln was the most eventful thing that happened in between. It was a bay one with a light brown shining muzzle. This tenacious beast was worth a person's lifetime income, easily. Sometimes you thought you would be in debt just by touching him. Still, with all the scouts, you could trust him more when being outside the walls.

Another aspect of your listless routine was training.

Which was no joke.

Hand to hand combat? Man, you were fortunate enough to escape it but it is now it's a routine.

Run from dawn to sunset, climbing trees? Maneuvering gears? Well about it...

The lack of action made you slack in earlier training days. Like rust on your abilities restrained you from gaining the best form. The most difficult part was getting accumulated to the everyday 3dm gear training. You weren't being sluggish because in brigade you only used gear twice-thrice in months. On given permission. So, it took some time to gain the forum you were expecting.

With the everyday lesson, hange taught you about the outside world, you also learned the long scouting formation Erwin came up with. It was impressive. Wouldn't expect any less from a thinker like him. He was like a knight, always coming up with unique moves without being restrained by lack of movement if said. It was only a natural conclusion, you didn't know much about him. If only you had the luxury of sipping tea with him talking. Oh, you wished.

The most important factor to code to peace life in corps was, avoid Captain Levi. As much as possible.

After the last encounter, you never dared to cross paths with him. As he seemed to despise the very ground you walk on with passion. You few times changed your tracks not minding the long cuts around. Just to avoid his general 'Don't come near me' aura. Sometimes you thought he was a sorest thumb among all. The problem you thought about him. Such a bother.

Even stealing a glance or two in his way during lunchtime right now. The bad part you aren't allowed to sit in peace at the back of the room at an empty table. It is surrounded by your teammates much following the trait of their captain in being noisy.

"[Name], you spacing out again..." The voice you heard belonged to one of your squadmates. Katherine, no last name as you were told she was an orphan and don't know it. With constant surroundance around her, you were come to know she was serving her for more than two years now.

Even so, she had her doubts and eyes on most of the things you do under mister someone's commands the silence of passing no judgments unlike others on you is why you are on good terms with her.

"What is that your inference of hell, Katherine?"

She had helped you with multiple topics by sharing her years of veteran experience with you still gives her no reason to share how scouts discover bodies of dead soldiers lying on the field, hanging on the tress-fragments of limbs scattered around and some bodies left on the ground crushed to bones and pieces. With every detail.

"Please, not while eating." You groaned.

It didn't take him more than ten minutes to notice your occasional glance at him. Or he did so in the first minute just to avoid it and sip his tea in peace. At last, your eyes catch as his patience ran out. He excused his squadmates' one-sided chat to take a look in your direction.

Lips sealed in line and veiled annoyance lingering on his face as if someone told him to sell his organs. The brief stare which lasted for a tenth of a second may have ravished you from here to the end of human territory. Performer of you fixed that awkwardness, by turning to your partner pretending to talk, stirring the soup for more effect. A good cover-up for the fact of staring at him for reason unknown. If he was still looking in your direction then it will make him believe, it was a pure coincidence that your eyes meet. You weren't being a stalker.

And you would be dammed if anyone mostly if he notices you getting all frustrated over eye contact. For the second time.

"You need to man up girl if not you won't survive a minute outside." She threw her arm around you, bulking inside.

"Your narration makes me feel like I will never make it back." You whispered.

A frown made its way to her lips. "[Name] darling, I'm aware we always consider the worst-case scenario but don't be so pessimistic."

"Is that so...?" You throw an uneasy glance at her and then to your bowl of food. "On the second thought, I should get going hange needs me in the research arena anyway..."

~~

By the time you made it into hallways outside something stirred up in your stomach. Nausea hit you hard as you covered your mouth to make sure not to throw up.

'Damn you, Katherine'

"Huh...Jeez! if you're about to puke don't do it here." Said someone standing in front, two people who? You weren't sure given your less interaction around. His stance was intimidating to say and your uneasy hesitance keeps you quiet from a retort.

"Look who we have here aren't you the mistress of the interior? Feeling revulsion I see please excuse our poor quality of ration mam. It is the best we could afford you know."

It all crashed down to a jab he reserved for you. How can you forget the audacity of people sometimes?

"Hope it wasn't disrespectful of us peasants." He added yet another with a sly grin. Was this something he took pride in?

You sighed he isn't worth an effort even so your assertive voice interrupts his flow. "Excuse me, soldier, If you won't stop talking shit I might just puke on you."

"Missy, did you left manners behind too?" He leaned placing a hand on the wall beside you. "You aware right? hundreds die here every year and there is always more to count isn't this place too sterile to prove..." He points his lanky finger at you."...how daddy's a little princess is more than capable of courting?"

You plastered a face to sure which can give the impression that it will take more than words to break you. But your eyes give it away. As anger lingered in them. If only by little.

"Why cat got your tongue, honey?" He sneered.

You simply fold your hands on your chest. "The idea of losing my breath to make a sense with you is more fruitless than talking to dead."

"You better watch your mouth. Your existence here is nothing more than an example of what happens when you run out of cards for play." He snarled.

"Mate, you're causing a scene." Said his companion who was sweating bullets.

"...Joining here? Is that your last resort to earn respect? You might as well give us some tips on how to skip, heard you guys are good at those."

The idea of throwing up on his doesn't sound half bad now.

"Still, no answer?"

Given the records your not the one to let someone pick on you like this; but you stick to what you feel; keyword: Not.The.worth.

He continued. "Be careful..."

You passed him giving him no mind as you see his hands travel to the side of your hips.

"...Their habit of losing clothes might start to kick in..."

Before he can succeed in what he was about to do you twist his arm and slammed his torso to the wall. Not before the finish push; another jolt you give him a warning from you.

"See where your hand is going,mister."

His veil of pain sounded music to your ears. Not guilty not yet.

A moments pass by like that, your never the one to choose violence like this but this person brought it upon himself. Your furrowed brows raise in shock as your eyes traveled sideways on the stern frame standing and glaring at you.

And there he was, shooting wholes in you with his blue iris from mere centimeters of distance away which held an emotion akin of annoyance; a simple marge of sympathetic look for a man under your grip-Levi. Besides he had to take any action the separation between you and him prove he has yet to lose his patience; no words were spoken but it's a command he emits from his mere glance as you let go of that man's arm. Only for him to curse you but wait he isn't the victim here even the circumstances scream.

"Lynn, you could help," Levi said to another soldier who was watching that from afar. 'Sir' is all he said in response as the pair vanished from the scene soon on its way to the infirmary. The twist wasn't even that strong to make a dislocation to cause such a scene-Your interpretation that man was just being dramatic.

The bigger problem awaits you. Explaining all well to the man before you. He is still superior after all. But why? Your legs turned on the side without you noticing.

"So you want to make a run now?"

He rests assured you weren't far from that and you sure it was your body reacting on its own. 

Walls were fortunate he had better things to do as his thumb pointed back at the training grounds."Quick to some laps outside until I settle for proper punishment for you."

Things he said were relatively calm with a silent threat that was coming. He simply turned around walking like it didn't even bother him and here your heart was still racing inside for an imaginary kick that will come in your way in a second or two. That will stir the remaining of what you're trying to keep inside. Momentary celebration of not getting that treatment, you let out an anxious breath. Until he reached the end of corridors your face of relaxation shifted to confusion, frustration.

The situation was missing a point-your defense. Can't have him get another wrong impression of you.

"It wasn't-"

He stopped In the place to tilt his head on the side. Eye covered under the bangs, it was the dark aura around him that give him more height. "Did I shutter, cadet?"

This man. How does he have this power to make you feel so small for someone of his height?

Fear bubbled up, you shutter in response. "N-No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, long time no see. Hope this chapter was worth the delay. College is being a pain in the ass and I can give millions of other reasons why I'm out of the practice(whore of procrastination) but I'm determined to finish this story. So, thank you so much for the read and patience. Take care<3  
> ;)  
> P.s- yes, I have changed, the title of the story doesn't mind me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedbacks are appreciated♡


End file.
